


Helpless

by lostin_space



Series: Time After Time 2020❤️️ [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, American Revolution, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: He wasn’t just a boy. He was the right-hand man to the major general who was leading them in the battle for their freedom. That meant Alex couldn’t go near him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Time After Time 2020❤️️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699378
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78
Collections: Time After Time: A Roswell New Mexico Alternate Era AU Event





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> for day 1 of the time after time event: pre-1900s   
> inspired by helpless from hamilton!  
> As always, if there are any tags I missed, let me know!

“Oh, he’s just as gorgeous as they say.”

“Who says?”

“Everyone!”

“He’s surely just another loud rich white man who thinks too highly of himself.”

“Oh, hush, Alex,” Maria scolded, trying to be discrete as she pointed out the one rebel soldier amongst many.

Alex, annoyingly, knew exactly which one she meant. He was fit and beautiful with hair hand-sculpted by the gods. It was overwhelming to say the least and Alex hated it. He had to be good. He had to stick to stable boys with too much to lose and reckless travelers that he had to be ashamed of. Just because this one boy at this one ball looked exceptional didn’t mean he could give him the time of day.

Because he wasn’t  _ just  _ a boy. He was the right-hand man to the major general who was leading them in the battle for their freedom. That meant Alex couldn’t go near him.

“You think he’s gorgeous too,” Maria pointed out, grinning wildly at him. Alex glared and shook his head. He wasn’t allowed. He came from a well to do family. Philandering with a soldier who was known for his pompous nature wasn’t an option. “Maybe we should see if he’s interested.”

“And get me arrested for sodomy? Absolutely not.”

“He’s staring at you!” Maria said. Alex peeked over at him and he was indeed smiling their way. His smile was gorgeous. 

“I think he’s staring at  _ you, _ ” Alex corrected. That at least made sense. Maria’s skin color hadn’t stopped men from looking her way and it  _ definitely  _ wasn’t going to stop a man with his reputation.

“No, it’s definitely for you,” Maria assured. Alex couldn’t help himself but look over again. Lieutenant Colonel Michael Guerin, beautiful and daring, looking straight at him.

Alex snapped his gaze back to Maria.

“What?” he asked. She smiled and grabbed his hands.

“Go speak to him!”

“Are you mad?!”

“Alex,” she said sweetly, “We’re on the brink of a revolution, anything could happen. Why thrive on fear?” 

“You’re horrible,” he said, smiling uncontrollably, “I can’t.”

“Oh? Then I’ll do it for you,” Maria decided. Alex’s eyes widened as she pulled away and started making her way towards the group of soldiers. He did his best to act normal, but that felt impossible. 

Alex watched from afar, feeling slightly sick as Maria spoke to the Lieutenant Colonel. For a moment, he wondered if they were even speaking about him at all. He knew very well that Maria was sweet and charming. Alex couldn’t even blame him if he got swept up in her and forgot he ever looked Alex’s way.

Except then Maria was leading him back to Alex.

It was strange. Alex was usually good with boys. However, he usually didn’t even  _ try  _ to be good with boys before he was 100% sure they were interested in that sort of thing. He had never spoken to this man, so he had no idea. All he knew was that he was known for being relatively promiscuous and that he was ungodly smart. That didn’t tell Alex much about what that would do for him.

“And this is my friend,” Maria said, gesturing towards Alex. Lieutenant Colonel Michael Guerin smiled like the sun had been created for him.

“Alexander Manes,” Alex introduced. The Lieutenant Colonel’s eyebrows raised, but he bowed before him.

“Michael Guerin. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he greeted. Alex smiled right back and looked him up and down. Up close, it was clear he was wearing second-hand clothing. Something about that mixed with the air of confidence he wore felt ungodly charming. No wonder he was able to find the time for promiscuity while being at the head of a revolution.

“Right, so, you two speak, and I will… Be anywhere else,” Maria said, grinning as she backed away and left them alone. Alex shook his head and sighed, trying to turn his full attention to the Lieutenant Colonel. It wasn’t hard. He was beautiful.

“So, uh, I’ve heard a lot about the Manes family. Your father is quite the advocate for us staying under British reign,” he said, “What are your thoughts?”

“Oh, coming in strong, I see.”

“Wouldn’t waste my time on small talk if I could be educating,” the Lieutenant Colonel said. Alex smiled.

“Well, Lieutenant Colonel‒”

“Ah, call me Michael.”

“Michael,” Alex corrected, reveling in the way he grinned at the sound of him using his name, “I think we’ve established ourselves as a country well enough to separate from a motherland. My father simply… dislikes change.”

“I suppose,” Michael said, “I’ve also heard a bit about you in particular.” 

Alex tilted his head. “Oh?”

“You’re an advocate for white  _ and _ black freedom. It’s also quite well known to our Commander-in-Chief’s aide-de-camp that you were the one who wrote the anonymous proposal to employ black soldiers in our fight and grant them freedom,” Michael pointed out. Alex tried not to show any big reaction to that. It was anonymous for a reason. If his father found out what he did, things would be very bad for many people involved. That man was never one to  _ not  _ shoot the messenger. “I like that.”

“If you knew that about me, then why even ask if I stand with my father?” Alex asked.

“It was an anonymous proposal, so I was curious as to what stances you were vocal about,” Michael said, leaning a bit closer like he knew it was a secret and that it wasn’t the only one he held. Alex smiled sweetly and batted his eyelashes. 

“Yes, well, if my father knew what I believed in, he wouldn’t be so kind. It’s easier for me to take a stance anonymously. I’d appreciate it if we kept that between us,” Alex said. Michael nodded slowly, eyes lingering on his lips just long enough to be obvious. Alex suddenly became a lot more sure of how to act. He smirked and tilted his head to the side.

“Let me get you a drink. Wine?” Michael asked.

“I would appreciate that,” Alex agreed. 

“Mm, wait for me,” he said, giving Alex’s arm the gentlest brush. To anyone who saw it might think they were engaging in a quiet political endeavor. Alex knew it was so much more than that.

His eyes followed Michael as he weaved through the crowd, greeting everyone who thanked him for his service with a charming smile and a nod before pushing through. Alex admired the way his clothes fit him and wondered how he looked without them. He was quite certain he could get away with finding out. After all, who would accuse a member of the leader of the revolution’s aide-de-camp of sodomy? No one at this party, that’s for damn sure.

Michael made his way back with two glasses of wine, twisting and turning his way out of anyone’s grasp so they couldn’t make him stay. Could he be more adorable? 

He came up to Alex with a stunning smile and held out the glass. Alex took it and Michael held on just long enough to be pulled close. Alex gave him a look to ask if he thought that was a good idea. Michael sipped his glass with eyes that said  _ absolutely. _

“So,” Michael said, his eyes looking around them just long enough before they landed on Alex’s again with a new mischievous glint, “Is it too forward to ask if you’re a member of  _ Le bain des hommes de Valois?” _

Alex nearly choked on his wine, looking at the Lieutenant Colonel with wide eyes. He’d been with confident men before, but he was always the more bold one of the two. Even he wasn’t willing to ask about male bathhouses in the middle of a party when one had no idea who might be listening.

“Are you  _ mad _ ?” Alex whispered. Michael smiled against the rim of his glass and looked up at him from it.

“Is that a yes?” Michael asked. Alex let out an exasperated breath, pressing the back of his hand to his burning cheek before quickly taking a long sip of his win. Michael was still grinning like wildfire. “I’ve yet to attend around here.”

“Your reputation precedes you, Lieutenant Colonel, I assumed you fancied yourself female companionship,” Alex said, unable to stop looking around. No one seemed to be listening, but he knew all the best gossips knew how to not be caught. Afterall, Maria was one of the best. Michael switched to standing beside him because standing in front of him was too obvious

“Then you should also know I’m not a fan of being told what to do,” he said, “For example, I was told I was allowed  _ only  _ female companionship.”

Again, Alex took a heavy swig of his drink. Michael hummed in amusement from beside him, a sound so sweet that Alex nearly lost all inhibitions at that moment. Apparently, though, Michael had already lost them.

“I know this venue like the back of my hand,” he said, “And I’m staying in a room in the building behind this one. If we sneak out the back, no one will notice.”

Alex eyed him. “Maria would notice.”

“Maria is a smart woman who knew exactly what she was doing when she introduced you to me,” Michael noted. He took a moment of silence to look over Alex once again. “There’s only so much time before I’m off to war and the chances of me never seeing you again are far too frightening.” 

“You think you’re so clever,” Alex teased. Michael smirked.

“Yes, I really do.”

Alex rolled his eyes and looked for Maria in the crowd. She was dancing with a man, but still managed to make eye contact with him. He tilted his head slightly in Michael’s direction, asking her permission to go off with him. She nodded and gave him that look like he’d lost his mind wasting time to ask. So he turned to Michael.

“Show me the way.”

They both discarded their glasses on a table with bushels of flowers. Alex evaded the guilt of it by focusing on the fact that, once they got out of the main room, Michael grabbed his hand and began weaving him through the building. Childish giggles escaped him that he tried to contain but it was hard. He was used to the stable boys who were just a quick fuck, not a man making history who wanted to sneak him away to his bedroom for the entire night. 

Michael stopped after pulling them through the back door and into the alley, looking at Alex with bright eyes. They were alone now and his already confident self seemed to bloom even more. He gently pushed Alex against the wall, hands slipping expertly beneath Alex’s jacket and resting on his hips. 

“You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Michael said. Alex couldn’t help but smile. “I saw you the moment you entered that room. The fact we were able to sneak away without someone staring at your utter beauty is a mystery.” Alex shook his head.

“You don’t need to charm me, you’ve already convinced me to go to bed with you,” Alex said. Michael shook his head and moved in close, kissing him in a way that was so slow and so sure that it took his damn breath away.

“I know how it can be between men. Typically there’s no time for charm and appreciation with the outside world in the equation,” Michael whispered against his lips, moving his thumb up to trace them. Alex let out a shaky breath. That was new. “Let’s take that fear away, yes?”

“Yes,” Alex agreed. Michael grinned again and gave him another kiss, holding his face in his hands like it was the most precious thing in the world. That was also overwhelming. He liked this, the way it felt.

“Let’s go,” Michael said, taking his hands again and leading him down the alley to the door of the other building. He again slipped in with no problem.

“How many times have you done this?” Alex asked.

“Only so many, I like exploring,” Michael said, slipping through the back door and through the halls. Alex felt mesmerized by him.

Eventually, Michael got to a room and he took out a key from his pocket. He unlocked it and locked it behind them, smiling at Alex like a child on Christmas. Alex started to take off his jacket and Michael’s smile got wider.

“Are you going to stare at me or are you going to strip?” Alex asked, a lot more comfortable now that they were alone. Usually, he wasn’t even that comfortable when he got alone with men, but there was something about Michael that made him feel safe.

“Can’t I do both?” Michael asked, shrugging off his jacket and dropping it to the floor without a care in the world. He came in close though, his hands on Alex’s hips as he went in for a kiss again. 

Alex couldn’t even think about getting rid of their waistcoats, weirdly letting himself get caught up in the kisses. He never had a kiss with a man that didn’t seem to rush into getting it over and done with. Michael, however, kissed him and held him close and they swayed with each other for a moment. Longer than a moment.

“You really enjoy kissing,” Alex whispered. Michael breathed him in deep, kissing him again.

“Don’t you?” he asked.

“I do now.”

Michael smiled and tugged him towards the bed. They laid there and they just  _ kissed.  _ They touched and tangled into each other, of course, but the kissing proved to be the main event. Alex was in heaven. Was this allowed?

“Can I take this off?” Michael asked eventually, hands fiddling with his waistcoat.

“Please.”

The rest of the night went like that, slow and intimate in a way that he wasn’t used to. It felt like they’d known each other forever and that they were meant to be a part of one another. Alex was in sensory overload because of it, mind swirling and getting lost in just  _ Michael, Michael, Michael.  _ When he realized it was going to end eventually, he almost cried. He wanted this for the rest of his natural life.

They slowed to a stop at some point, naked and curled up with one another. More kisses were shared, smiles on both of their faces as it became more apparent that this was something to remember for the rest of their lives. 

“Alex,” Michael whispered, “I think we could actually work quite well together. I could make sure all your ideas are brought to the front and they’ll be seen as coming from me so you won’t get in trouble with your father. If that’s something you’d want.”

“Yes,” Alex agreed easily. All the play and none of the consequences? Sounds like paradise. “I think we could get away with that.

“That being said,” Michael continued, “Would it be possible for us to keep  _ personal  _ correspondence as well?”

Alex smiled. “I would enjoy that.”

“Good,” Michael said, grabbing Alex’s hip to tug him closer and capturing his lips in a never-ending kiss. “I can’t believe I met you.”

“I’m not that special,” Alex told him softly, but he couldn’t help but feel like that Michael  _ was.  _

“I disagree,” he said, pressing a kiss to Alex’s jaw, “I can’t wait to truly get to know you.”

Alex melted and smiled. And to think he went into that party with nothing but negativity.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
